In A World Of Fantasies
by Korraava
Summary: Rose is an angel. The Doctor is a warrior. She has kindness and happiness. He has guilt and sadness. She needs him. He needs her. 9/Rose. Reviews are love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hope you like this story. I certainly like this idea. :3**

Rose was gliding around lazily in the clouds, bored out of her mind. She had no job to watch any of the organisms on Earth down below who weren't being as kind as they should be. However, her friends had jobs to do, leaving Rose alone and with nothing to do.

"So bored..." Rose said to herself, stretching out her feathered wings and staring at them blankly. What made an angel what they were? Kindness in one's heart was always shadowed by greed. So were angels that different from the humans? A call of her name snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Rose!" It was her mother, Jackie. She must've escaped the council meeting to find her. Rose hoped it wouldn't be another lecture about taking a position on the council.

"Yes mum?" She asked, her tone strained. Just knowing her luck, it'd be a lecture.

"You've got a job to do. A very important one brought by the council. We can trust you right?" Her mother asked very seriously. Rose, who was stunned to hear this, nodded without a word.

"You can count on me, Mum." She said finally when she found her voice. Jackie gave a smile.

"That's a good girl. Now, we need you to watch over this organism. He calls himself The Doctor, and no one knows his real name. However, what we don't get is he isn't human, or any other species we've seen before. He's not a threat, but he may be dangerous. Good luck, sweetie." Jackie said, then flapped her wings as she flew away.

"Of course I get something hard. At least it would take awhile..." She murmured, went to the edge of the cloud, and dived down like a rocket. Rose always loved this part, to feel the wind in her face before she did a job. She swooped down and landed in a small town. *Well, I better dress like them and hide my wings.* She thought to herself and got right on that.

"These clothes I like. I might take jobs more often for this place." She said to herself, and began the search for The Doctor. She didn't exactly know what he looked like, but angels had this sense to find their job. She sighed heavily, looking around the town at every single human there was outside.

"This is hopeless, I just might have to go door to door for no reason.." She mumbled to herself. However, she wasn't paying attention and she ran into someone by accident. She blushed madly without looking up at whoever it was, terribly embarrassed with herself.

"Watch where you're going next time, woman." A male human said with a northern accent. Rose shook her head, ashamed.

"I'm so sorry sir, I-" She looked up and her breath caught as she saw the man's face. Her angel senses alerted her that this was The Doctor, the one she was supposed to watch over. The Doctor seemed to be shocked as well, and for a moment she thought her wings had been knocked out of the concealing field.

"I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" He asked her finally. Rose cleared her throat nervously.

"Um... yeah. I'm staying here for awhile, that's all." She answered simply. There was an awkward silence between the two until Rose stepped back from him a little, coughing. "I better get going, actually. Nice to meet you, Doctor." The Doctor's eyes widened and she noticed her mistake, so she ran off quickly before she get anything else stupid.

"Ugh, I said his title! Big mistake, I am so stupid!" She screamed at herself, ready to kick herself when she got out of the way of every other human. Why could she never just do a job without any mistakes? This was why she didn't get much jobs! She exited the town and entered a vast forest. She sighed loudly, and heard a rustle up in the trees.

"Who's there?!" Rose asked. "Come down, show yourself!" She ordered. Down came another angel, and she realized that it was her friend, Mickey.

"Rose! What are you doing down here?" He asked her. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"You could talk, you said you had a job in a big city! And you're still showing off your wings you arrogant angel!" She scolded playfully. He grinned and they embraced laughing.

"Oh man my job is so boring, so I went for a break. It's been awhile since i've seen you Rose, how've you been?" He asked her, interested.

"Oh, i've gotten a job. Though I can't tell you who i'm watching over because this job came from the council itself. It's pretty much top secret." Rose said in a hushed tone. Mickey nodded.

"I see. So, male or female? If it's a male human be careful, don't fall for him." Mickey teased. Rose huffed.

"Shut up, Mickey. I'll say the same for you and human females." She retorted. Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Point taken. Have you even found the human yet?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I have."

"Great, so wanna walk with me? Please don't say yes." Mickey pleaded. Rose rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Alright, but if I get in trouble it's your fault." She said seriously and turned off the concealing field around her own wings. Mickey grinned at her.

"And you say I'm the arrogant angel." He retorted playfully and she smacked his arm.

"Right, let's go wing boy." She teased and they flapped their wings, gliding near the ground and laughing as they dodged all of the trees and other plant life.

"So Rose, how's life back up in the clouds?" Mickey asked casually, watching the birds overhead.

"Boring and way too political. Honestly, just because my mother is in the high council of angels doesn't mean she can bring me into it too. I want a life like this, free to travel wherever I want to go. Maybe even somewhere besides this world, out beyond Earth and the clouds." She said honestly.

"Well, I can't help you there. You can't travel out in space without air, even we need a small supply of it with us." Mickey replied.

Rose sighed, dejected. "I know, I know. I just wish there was some way..." She trailed off, her eye catching sight of something strange, and blue. "Mickey, what do you think that is?" She asked, flying over towards it.

"Rose, wait! You don't even know what it is!" He shouted after her, then groaned and changed his course to what hers was.

Rose landed right next to it, and she read the words near the top of it. "Police Public Call Box? What's that? I've heard of Police before, but a Call Box for one?" She said aloud as Mickey landed near her.

"Whatever Rose, just leave it. It's not ours, and it's definitely not of angel hands. Let's go." Mickey said, getting ready to fly away. Rose however, didn't budge. "Rose?"

Rose stayed silent, staring at the funny blue box. It seemed to call to her, like it wanted her there. She shook her head, and turned back to Mickey. "Yeah, I'm coming. I better get back to my job anyways." She replied, tone expressionless.

Mickey slowly nodded. "And mine. It was nice to see you, Rose." And with that, he flew up into the air and away.

* * *

The Doctor sighed as he stepped over the roots and trunks of fallen trees, his mind on that strange blonde girl who knew his title. His blue eyes showed confusion on how she knew, and he longed to know more about her. There was something off about the girl, like she wasn't human. Surely she was, right? This was Earth, the planet he had escaped to after what he'd done in the Time War.

"And somehow a small human girl manged to capture my full attention." He snapped to himself. He was becoming too human himself, maybe a nice trip to a far off planet would be good for him, reconnect him to his race's ways. The race he destroyed. _Just stop it, you had to because the universe would be in danger of the Daleks._ He reminded himself. Suddenly he heard a loud flapping noise coming his way.

"What in the-?" Alarmed, he dived into a nearby bush and poked his head up only an inch to see what was causing the noise. His eyes widened when he saw that same blonde girl that had run into him earlier, with _wings, _fly right past the bush he was hiding in. He became mesmerized by the image of her still in his mind, she was an angel. Literally.

"I have to find her again..." He mumbled to himself, then shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. _You can't go after her and tell her you know what she is, she'd run away and you'd never see her again. And she's and angel, what are you to her? A warrior, a killer._ The Doctor sighed, that was true, sadly. However..._ Find her again on chance and get to know her. Don't say you know what she is. Just have a chat like normal humans._

"Oh for god's sake, So she's an angel, I should just leave her. It doesn't even matter. She has better things to do then be chased by me, a murderer." He hissed to himself harshly. Then he heard his own words. Maybe she was the key to forgiving himself, if he'd only find out...

He'd made up his mind. He had to find her again, he had to know her name. He didnt really know why he really had to, he just wanted to. He got out of the bush and quickened his pace while he walked to the TARDIS. As he entered her, the TARDIS buzzed at him, saying that the girl and another angel had been outside of her.

"That's great, I just have to find her again, no matter what she is. Angel or Human, I need to meet her a second time." He replied and sent the TARDIS through the time vortex, landing in the village only 5 minutes after he'd entered the TARDIS back in the forest. So now he only had to find her, but he had no idea where he should look. He sighed, he figured that he'd have to go around asking the merchants.

The Doctor walked around the whole town, looking down every alley and even up in the sky, just in case she might be flying up there, no matter how crazy it sounded. He had asked a few merchants, but gave up that idea since they all said no. He kicked a small stone in frustration, why was this so hard? Maybe he should've just left, or leave now. Sighing heavily, he turned around to held back to the TARDIS when he saw her.

There she was, a few yards behind him. Upon looking at her, the girl's eyes had widened and she turned around quickly to walk away. Had she been watching him? No, she probably had just seen him walking by. He began to walk after her, not wanting to lose her. She Looked back and saw him following her, and she slowed to a stop. The Doctor finally caught up to her, and they stared at each other for awhile in awkward silence.

The Doctor had found her. So now what?

**Cliff hanger! XD sorry. BTW the town looks like the Medival/Modern times, it's a mixture of both. Without the castles and knights. **

**I don't want to get too far before I post this. Tell me, should I continue or scrap it, please I really need to know.**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I continued! Yeah so I really mostly care about writing the story for myself at this point. (Thanks go to my sister's words of wisdom. xP)**

The vast silence between the two lasted for awhile, the sounds of merchants and human life around them completely unnoticed by both of them. They just stood there, staring at each other before Rose cleared her throat nervously.

"Um, I'm sorry for running into you earlier, sir. I wasn't paying attention." She said ashamed, she lowered her head, not wanting to meet his gaze once more.

"It is quite alright, miss. I was rude to you earlier and like to apologize for that." He replied. She looked up.

"It was nothing, a simple word to show one's mood, nothing more. I have gotten used to such words in the past." She shuddered and thought about her last relationship with an angel called Jimmy. He was banished under the Earth and works as a devil of the underworld now.

The Doctor saw her shudder and wondered if she was afraid of something. Had he said something bad? "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. She nodded, a fake smile on her face. He frowned. "Doesn't look like it." He scolded lightly.

"Alright, maybe not. I had been taking a stroll out in the woods and saw something very odd, a blue box of some sort. It called to me, I feel like I should go back." She mumbled softly.

"Really? How odd. I might make it a sight to see from my travels." He played along for the hell of it, just for now.

"Lucky you, I'd love to be one who travels the world. You may call me crazy, but i'd like to see worlds beyond this one. Out in space, that's where I'd like to go. Rubbish though, there's no way." She sighed dejectedly.

The Doctor understood now why he had come back for her. This was a human or angel or whatever she was that had to be his companion who'd travel with him through time and space.

"Tell you what..." He leaned in closer to whisper his question. "What if I were to tell you that blue box was my possession?" He whispered into her ear.

Rose drew back from him, surprised and shocked. "That thing was yours?" She asked incredulously. He nodded, a grin on his face.

"Come on, follow me and I'll show you. I moved it right quick, it is in the town now." He beckoned, and she obeyed. They strolled down the long merchant-filled streets down to a small alley. Down at the end of it was what The Doctor had said, the big blue box.

"Wow, it really is yours..." She breathed, carefully placing her hand softly on one of it's sides, almost if she was afraid to touch it. The TARDIS purred softly, responding to the angel's touch. Rose snapped her hand back immediately, alarmed by the sound. "Did it just purr?"

The Doctor laughed, something he hadn't done in a very long time. "It is a living thing, miss..." He realized he hadn't asked for her name yet.

"Rose. My name is Rose." She told him. Maybe that this would be the best way to watch over him, as a friend.

The Doctor inwardly sighed. Her name was beautiful. "Well, Rose, it is a living thing. She's called the TARDIS." He said matter-of-factly. Rose gave him a doubtful look.

"She? And it's alive? You're playing with me, aren't you." She said. The Doctor shook his head.

"Nope! Only truth this time." He replied.

"This time?" She repeated. He looked away. Rose sighed, shaking her head, trying to process all of this. "Okay, so if it's alive, then how does that work? What are you?" She asked suspiciously.

The Doctor grinned, amused by her curiosity. "Me? I'm not human, I'm Time-Lord." He announced.

Rose tilted her head, eying him. "Why are you telling me all this? What did I do to gain your trust that you would give me this information?"

The Doctor didn't really have an answer for that. He supposed he'd have to lie to her. So much for truth. "Because you seem like a trustworthy person." He said. That was more of a half truth, but he'd take it.

She nodded slowly, angel senses alerting her to the half lie. "Right. So what you're saying is you are an alien from another world, with some alien device called the TARDIS?" She couldn't believe that her senses were saying this was all true. Madness!

"yep!" He replied simply, inwardly laughing about her reaction.

Rose was utterly confused. "What?" She didn't want to believe this, but she has to because it was all true.

"Want to see inside her?" The Doctor asked, pointing to the TARDIS. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"What's to see? It's a small thing, right?" She asked. He stared at her. She faultered. "Right?"

The Doctor shook his head, amused, and pushed one of the doors open so she could peek in. Upon doing this, Rose saw the inside in the TARDIS. Her mouth dropped down in an 'o' and she slowly stepped inside.

"It's...bigger on the inside?" She asked, confused. He shook his head, a small grin on his face.

"They always say that..." He mumbled to himself and closed the door behind him. "This is the TARDIS!" He exclaimed.

Rose gaped. "Um...okay..." She looked around, staring at every feature of the inside. Overall, to say the least it was beautiful. "Nice ship. What's it do?"

"Travels anywhere in time in space." He replied. He had to get her to travel with him, she just seemed like a good companion.

Rose waited for her angel senses to go off. They didn't. THAT WAS TRUE?! She decided to act doubtful just so her secret was safe. "Right then, if that's true then show me." Half of the reason was to just have him prove it, but the other half was for her own benefit. If this was true and her angel senses weren't trolling her, then she'd get to travel to a new place!

"Alright then, challenge accepted!" He announced, and started to circle the TARDIS console multiple times while pressing buttons, pulling levers, and flipping switches. Rose smiled a small, genuine smile at him. She could make him better, couldn't she?

The TARDIS halted to a stop and The Doctor turned his gaze back to Rose. He froze in place when he noticed she was staring at him. He shrunk under her continuous gaze, until she shook herself out of it.

"Right then, Mr. Time and Space, where the heck have you taken us?" She teased playfully. He grinned.

"I have landed us in a planet with the name of Zenda. Great planet, it is. This world is filled with lake across the whole landscape, and there's also a great view of the string of Everlasting mountains from here. Do you believe me now?" He asked her.

Rose shook her head. "No where near it, Doctor. I have to see it with my own eyes." She decided stubbornly. He gave a short laugh.

"Fantastic! I won't have to take the TARDIS back so early." He commented before gesturing to the TARDIS doors. "The world awaits."

Rose was almost shaking with excitement, she opened the doors and calmly as she could and took a few steps outside before she was frozen to her spot. He had taken her to a different planet! The view was gorgeous and she really thought it too. She couldn't get out any words, it was all too much.

Her eyes went wide, and her head started to ache. Oh god, she'd forgotten the risks. This planet must've had a different air pressure, and she wasn't used to it yet. Her vision started to become fuzzy, and she swayed.

"Take me back, now!" She shouted, ordered, before her vision went black, and her mind was cut off.

* * *

The Doctor's eyes grew wide as he saw her falling. He quickly dived to catch her before her head hit the ground. _Nice going you idiot, you should've started small. Like Mars, or even the moon. _The mocking voice in his head spat at him. He flinched, knowing it was right. This must've been to much for her to handle.

Scooping Rose up in his arms, he staggered back into the TARDIS and set her down on the jump seat. _She's still alive, that's good. _The positive voice in his head returned, giving him hope. He sighed deeply, head in his hands. The only choice he had was to take her back, and so he did. The TARDIS landed only 3 minutes after it had left, in the same spot. He turned his head to look at her again.

"I'm so sorry..." He mumbled, kneeling besides the seat to look at her face. It was bunched up in a look of deep pain, and it hurt him to see Rose like this. _Why should it hurt you? Why do you care about this Rose so much? Why is she so important? _The mocking voice spat out. _You're nothing but an old, sad warrior. Leave her, never talk to her again. Run! _The voice hissed, laughing sickly in his head.

"Stop!" He shouted, getting up from his knees and he began to pace. "Why should I listen to my own self anymore? I can never decide what's right and what isn't. Maybe I should just start listening to _her!_" He said angrily, an anger directed at himself. _Foolish! _The voice said. _She's nothing_, _You're a Time-Lord! Why should someone as superior as you listen to a lowly thing as her? _The Doctor grew even more angry.

"Because maybe it's time for change. During the Time War, I did what _I _thought was right, and look where It got me. No more!" He said, mocking himself as well. "Gallifrey burned and I'm the only survivor! I have to live with what I've done. I have to carry the memory of my people, the people I killed!" He screamed, he was losing control. Fire burned in his eyes, The Oncoming Storm. Nothing would be able to stop him once he fully lost control.

_How do you know she won't lead you to the same fate? _The voice asked smugly, seeming to find a way to weasel him in the opposite direction. But it failed. "Because I saw what she really is. She flew right past me, she has wings. Rose isn't a human, never was. She's an angel, I saw it myself." He growled, fire burning brighter. He was fading, and nothing could stop it.

Then, there was a small, soft voice.

"Doctor...?" He whirled, the fire instantly gone. She was awake, and her face was now a mask of worry. "You saw me?" She asked quietly, tears threatening to fall. Oh god, the high council would never give her a job again. The number one rule was to never let your job know what you were, and she had broken it.

He nodded. "I did. I hid, and you flew past me." Rose lowered her head, tears falling down her face now. The Doctor, confused, tilted his head at the sight. "Something wrong?"

_Why am I crying so much? Is it because I failed my job? No, it's not. What is it? _Rose looked up to meet his eyes, and she couldn't hold on. Her walls came down, and she was crying fully now. "Im so sorry." She sniffed, trying and failing to get the last words out.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave you now."

**;A; so sad! x3 so sorry, there's so many 'I'm so sorries' in this chapter. XD**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys realize that I don't write all the chapters out first then upload one by one. I prefer to write as I go, so I can respond to some of the reviewers. Just telling you.**

The Doctor found that he come say no words. Of all the times, why had it been this one that his voice decides to take a mini vacation and leave him speechless.. _Why must she leave? Is it some rule of her kind?_ He felt his throat tighten at the sight of her tear-stained face. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he found the voice to speak. "Why?" He asked, a single word that carried so much. He waited, hearts thumping in his chest, for her answer.

Rose was silent, thinking. _Maybe I can slip past this law. The high council never spies on one's job. Maybe I can tell The Doctor to keep this tiny but so important information locked away where they can't find it. But that's violating angel law even more so. Why would I be so willing to take this risk? Why? WHY? _"Can you keep a secret?" She wasn't one to answer a question with another question, but in this matter she had to.

"I'm nothing but secrets." He responded, tone not altered with unchecked emotions. Such a wonderful, yet saddened voice. She'd learned to love this voice a bit too quickly for another angel's liking, but she didn't care. Rose wondered why before, but she had heard his outburst about his people. _He is a murderer..._ A voice whispered inside her head. That was knew, and that voice seemed to familiar...

"Can you keep mine?" Rose asked, knowing this was terribly bad for her reputation. But again, she was more than willing to risk it all for this man, this impossible, sad man, whom she just met, and yet it felt like she'd known him for so many years. _He cannot keep it for you, you're nothing compared to him. Why must you do this to yourself?_ The voice asked her, the hissing sound frightening her. This was not of her thinking. This might just be work of the demons.

"I will do my best, why?" Why. That one word again, such a powerful word. So much it carries, and yet used so often. _The best won't be enough to save your wings. You will be caught, and punished for failing such a top secret job. _Rose wanted to punch that voice in the face, if it had one. Little did she know, that she has before. She shook her head, snapping herself out of it.

"Keep this knowledge in the dark pits of your mind, lock it away where no one can find it. I may be able to stay if the high council cannot detect this knowledge in you, and they won't know I've failed. I was sent to you to watch over you. Your hearts, they are so saddened, flooded with guilt. The angels sent me here, to you, in hopes of fixing you. Now that I've said this, you must act like you've never heard me say it. And act very well." Rose ordered him, wondering if he'd even want her to stay or not.

The Doctor tilted his head, but understood. He'd keep this information in where the memories of the Time War made their home. He'd keep it there the best he could, and shadow it behind the crys of death and destruction. He shuddered, remembering these terrible days. "It is done." He said, his gaze locking with hers.

Rose looked straight into his blue eyes, and found herself weaving into his memories. A skill she shouldn't be able to pull off. She tried to pull away, to come back, but she found herself going faster, going deeper. She became desperate, but her mind stilled as she was sucked into a terrible scene.

Fire was everywhere, people were running from these things she somehow knew the name to, Daleks. Their cries of 'EXTERMINATE' rang in her ears, over and over, as she watched them shoot out at the helpless Gallifreyans. Suddenly, she was pulled away from the memory and she was back in reality. The Doctor was looking at her in a hurt expression, and she realized he thought that she had betrayed him in some form.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been able to do that." She blurted, standing up from the jump seat. The Doctor's gaze bore into her and she suddenly felt vulnerable, and unsafe. Rose began to back away out of pure instinct. "I don't know why that happened. I really don't." She kept blurting out lame excuses, which she knew that The Doctor would never believe. Then he took a step forward, and she jumped back. She didn't like the look on his face, it was scaring her.

So she fled. Ran away from him, like a coward, in fear. A fragile thing like her would never last against the likes of him, no lies there. She didn't want to get hurt because of her stupidity. She took off down the alleyway back into the forest where she promptly removed the concealing field around her wings and took off into the air. Then there was a sick laugh that rang out through the air, a laugh that shook Rose to her core. It was so familiar, but she couldn't figure out why.

* * *

The Doctor could only stand in his spot and stare down at the TARDIS floor while he registered on what had just happened. _You scared her off, nothing complex about that. Stop moving like a snail and just go._ The voice was back for round 2, and The Doctor just wasn't going to have it.

"I know that she wants to stay. I may have scared her off for now, but I'm her job and she has to come back sometime." He replied, voice monotone. _You're only a job to her. She doesn't care about you, she just wants to protect herself. _The voice persisted. The Doctor faltered. Was that true? No, it couldn't be.

"She does care. She cares enough that she'd risk her trust with her own kind to stay working here. That's all I need to know that she just doesn't think of me as a simple job." _Oh? And how can you be sure? She reached into you and replayed your memories for herself. She saw what was happening, and the innocent people you killed. She knows you're a murderer now._ It spoke, hitting a nerve in The Doctor.

"I did what I had to!" He roared, slamming his fist down on the TARDIS console, and the resounding boom echoed through the room. "The Daleks were a threat to the whole universe, so I stopped them!" He shouted, fire returning. _And what? Does that make you a hero? You're no better than a Dalek, you know._ It'd hit a more sensitive nerve now. The Doctor let out a low, ominous growl.

"Don't you ever say that again, you little voice. You're not even a real thing, I shouldn't have to listen to your poisoning words!" He screamed, and mentally pictured himself strangling the voice. He heard choking noises, which scared him a bit, m=but then they stopped, and the voice disappeared.

He shook himself, to straighten his mind and focus on the important thing. He had to go and find Rose again. Heck, if she was his angel, she should still be nearby, right? So he'd find her, easy. Well, maybe not that easy. She could fly, and that'd make a big difference since he couldn't. She could be anywhere right now, and he'd have no luck of locating her. He sighed, blowing all the cons. He'd do it anyways, because he- _Wait. _The positive voice in his head spoke. _Do you really want to admit this to yourself? Will it be good for you?_

The Doctor nodded, a small smile on his usually sad face. "Yes, it will. I do love her, and I won't deny it. Not her, no, never." He said casually aloud, then he simply walked out the TARDIS doors and began his hunt for Rose. He searched the whole town, no luck. He sighed, he figured that he'd have to look in the forest, so he walked out the the edge and went in. He walked around for a bit then he heard a voice.

It was a voice that was singing. He couldn't make out the words, so he quickened his pace, hoping to catch them before the melody stopped. After a bit he could finally hear.

_When you're alone, silence is all you see._  
_ When you're alone, silence is all you'll be._  
_ Give me your hand and come to me._

_ When you are here, music is all around._  
_ When you are near, music is all around._  
_ Open your eyes, don't make a sound._

_ Let in the shadow, let in the shadow, _  
_ Let in the light of your bright shadow._

_ Let in the shadow, let in the shadow._  
_ Let in the light of your bright shadow._

He soon realized that this beautiful voice belonged to his angel, Rose. However, he couldn't seem to locate her rather than her voice. He trotted around a bit, but when he went one way, the voice seemed to grow quieter. When he walked back and went the opposite way, the same thing happened. He was utterly confused on this, since he still hadn't located Rose and her voice was leading him to dead ends every time.

So he walked to where he could hear it the strongest. Maybe he was just missing something, something that he would kill himself for not figuring out sooner, later. He stood there, listening to the song Rose was singing on replay over and over, and thought about what in hell he was apparently missing. Then it clicked, and he groaned, saying that he was a complete idiot for being so clueless.

Taking a deep breath, he tilted his head upward to look to the top of the tree he was standing next to. Bingo. There she was, at the very top of this tall tree, wings showing in their feathered, snow-white glory. He watched her, an expression of fondness splayed across his face as he did so. He'd very much like just to listen to her all day, but his neck was getting tired.

Luckily, he didn't have to watch her to listen to her. So he sat under the tree, playing around with the old settings of his Sonic Screwdriver. Suddenly, the singing stopped and The Doctor feared that the buzzing sounds of his screwdriver had alerted her to his presence under the tree. He sat there in total silence until he heard the flapping of her wings. Darn.

He stood up quickly as she landed on the forest floor and turned to look at him. She met his eyes, and The Doctor noticed hers were full of question, as if she was confused on why he had followed her out here and said nothing. They stared at each other, then Rose began to run towards him.

He started to do the same, and they met in the middle where they both embraced the other with the same desperation In each of their eyes. They said nothing, for try were too busy trying to put a finger on what their relationship with one another was. They didn't know, but what they did know it was growing for the better, and fast. They stayed in each other's arms for a long while, small smiles showing their content.

**Awwww! So cute! :D**

**Okay maybe I cheated on this chapter by adding that small son BUT IT'S FROM A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL OF DOCTOR WHO SO CUT ME SOME SLACK. **

**R&R-!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. o3o Enjoy this chapter.**

A dark figure cloaked in a red fog was bent over a mirror as it watched the world above. The mirror currently showed the picture of The Doctor and Rose walking hand in hand back into the village, talking about something unknown to the creature. It roared in fury and shoved away the mirror. How dare this Doctor man destroy the voice probe he'd planted in his mind and still get away with his Rose? He would not stand for it.

"I will request to move up to phase 2. She won't be lost to us, she is the heart and soul of the angels themselves." It spoke to itself, and the red fog disappeared. In the midst there was a man, a man with flaming horns and a pointed tail. "Satan, I request to be in your presence!" He called, and he was teleported to another location.

* * *

"I hope I didn't scare you too much. I just was going through a hard phase, honest." The Doctor explained to Rose. Rose was giggling as they walked with a swing to their step though the grass and trees.

"Oh it's nothing, honest. Been through so many situations like that before, only..." She stopped, biting her lip while she thought. Should she be so trusting as to tell him about some of her personal life? The Doctor stopped walking and looked at her, a questioning look on his face.

"Only what?" He asked, curious. Rose sighed, deciding it didn't really matter much anymore, keeping it hidden away.

"Only I was hurt during those situations."

* * *

Satan sat there on his throne of screaming souls, terrifying eyes staring down at the puny devil who'd wanted to be in his presence. "What business do you have for me to disturb my palace?" He boomed, and the souls in his chair grew deathly silent.

"Satan, I come bearing news about _her._" The devil said, holding his ground to his king. Satan's narrowed eyes became normal and he sat back in the souls of hell.

"Speak." He ordered.

The devil did. "She has fallen for another, bu he isn't of Earth. He's not even closely related to a human's DNA. However, his appearance is exactly like one of a human's. I had planted a devil's voice probe inside his mind to keep him from befriending her, but he's destroyed it. I fear I can do nothing while I stand around here and watch them through the mirror. I wish to enter phase 2."

Satan let out a sickening laugh, and the souls laughed along with the mighty king of the devils. "You? You wish to be on the job? She'd recognize you in a beat of the human heart, and you'd fail. I would send my worst worker in before you. You shouldn't even bothered to ask." He said and brought out a fiery arm to point. "Go now, and stick to your phase."

The devil wasn't going to take no for an answer. "But what If you were to change my face for the time being? I don't care about the pain it gives, I'll power through it only to get to her. If evil is to rule the Earth, we need the Rose girl hostage for a bargaining with the high angel council. I know that they'll do anything for her because her mother's in the council." He spoke quickly.

Satan lowered his arm and leaned forward. "Go on..."

* * *

"You were hurt? Who hurt you? Who was it?" The Doctor asked, fists clenched. Rose just laughed at him.

"No need to get all defensive over me, he's long gone. Banished down to the underworld, he was. He used to be an angel, just like me. He seemed like such a good person back then...but that was just on the outside. The things he did to me when I was with him..." Rose shuddered at the memory.

* * *

The devil grinned evilly, he figured his request would be accepted now. Man, it was great to be needed because he had been on the side of the angels once upon a time! "If I can get close to them, make The Doctor trust me enough to leave me alone with her only for a moment, I can teleport the both of us down here and trap her in the underworld. Then we can put her in a stasis field so we won't have any problems such as she won't eat or anything like that." He explained.

Satan gave him a sick smile. "I like your thinking, Jimmy. Very well, request accepted. But of course, I must change your face." Satan outstretched his arm once more and Jimmy was cloaked in a dark fog, and he clenched up and powered through the pain. Then he stood there, new face, but the same mad smile.

"Thank you, Satan." And Jimmy turned, and teleported away towards the surface of Earth, where he'd find Rose and The Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor looked at her sadly. "Is it too scarring for you to talk about, because you don't have to..." He said quietly. Rose simply nodded, she didn't want to say too much about it. Then she felt a new presence, a familiar presence.

"Something's not right. There is a new presence I can feel in the air. Someone new... No, not new, someone who's familiar." Rose said in a spaced-out voice, looking around in the sky.

The Doctor watched her, unable to find something to say about that. "Do you want to go back to the TARDIS? Nothing can get in without the key." He said.

Rose nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, let's go back there..." She slurred, then mumbled something The Doctor couldn't make sense of.

_Probably some angel effect of some angel skill. This won't be anything I'm used to dealing with._ He took hold of her hand again and they walked in silence to the TARDIS. While they did so, The Doctor wondered about Rose's past and how it was living up in the clouds, without much of a care. He'd like a life like that right about now. So he wouldn't keep dwelling on his own past and what he did to Gallifrey.

Rose stumbled on a stray root and started to fall, but The Doctor took quick action for it and hauled her away from the ground. It didn't seem like Rose was paying any attention to her surroundings. He decided to test that theory.

"Rose, we're surrounded my lava and really accurate archers that are fully armed, and we're about to die. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Uh huh, sure..." She muttered, her eyes dull and staring straight forward at nothing at all. The Doctor's nose twitched in frustration, and sighed. She wasn't anywhere near Earth right now. He began to guide her through the rest of the forest and into the town gently, then stopped right on the outskirts.

_Right, she's still got her wings showing. I have no idea as to what she does to hide them, and I can't let everyone else see her in this form or they'd know she's not human. So what do I do now?_

Then he heard a voice from behind him. "Oh dear dear, I've seen that before. Do you need help, Mister?" The Doctor whirled around to see a man, who looked to be around 20 years old.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, a hint of a growl in his voice. "You're not allowed or supposed to see Rose like this." He said, his defensiveness coming back again.

"Don't worry, I've known about the angels for years, I had one watching over me for awhile, yeah. Her name was Alzas. She had to go soon enough, but I do miss her. So this angel's name is Rose, eh? Lovely name." The man said cheerfully.

"Who are you." This time it was an order. The man sighed.

"Fine, if you really want to know. I'm James. That's my name. Now, do you want me to tell you what's going on with Rose or not?" He asked impatiently.

The Doctor stood there frozen for a second, then pulled back. "Very well. I'm the Doctor, by the way."

James tilted his head. "Doctor Who?" He asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and didn't respond. "Just tell me what happened to her."

James trotted up to her, and took a good long look. "Ah, it's nothing serious. This happened to Alzas once. It happens when someone very close to the angel, someone who'd been gone for a very long time, hurt them, or both has come back. It'll wear off soon, it's kinda like shock for us humans." He said cheerfully, and stepped back.

"Right, Thanks. You can go now." The Doctor said, gathering Rose up into his arms.

James huffed. "It's best if she stays somewhere quiet, calm, and there's no other place like that then my home. Come along, I swear it's not a trap. It's just that you don't seem to trust me very well." James observed. He took off his long coat and handed it to The Doctor, who gave him a questioning look.

"It's to hide her wings, don't be so daft." He said. The Doctor rolled his eyes, and carefully put the jacket onto and The Doctor walked into the town, James leading the way to his house. He pushed the door open and kept it ajar so The Doctor could slip in with Rose. "Just place on the couch, it's for the best." James called.

The Doctor did what James suggested, then stood there, watching her silently. James stepped into the room, and decided to make small talk. "So, how did you and Rose meet? By chance?"

The Doctor looked up for only a second then turned his gaze back to Rose. "I'm her job." He said simply.

James nodded. "Ah. Usually the angels aren't supposed to be known to the job, much less known as an angel to them. She must be a real rule-breaker." He commented.

"Can you stop insulting her, she didn't do anything to you." The Doctor snapped.

_Oh but she has, she's done so much and you wouldn't believe._ James nodded. "Yeah, okay. It'll take a bit longer before she snaps out of her shock-like trance, but I'll make something for her when she does." He said and disappeared into another room. He looked over his back, then brought out a mirror from a cabinet.

"King Satan, the plan so far is working. I have met The Doctor without giving anything critical away, and so far he seems to trust me a bit. Rose is with us, but she's slipped into a shock-like trance that I must've set off when I came to the surface. Do not be mad, it was unavoidable. But she will be okay." James whispered into the mirror.

The mirror's surface rippled and the face of Satan appeared on it. "Good job, my worker. Keep up the good work and you will be rewarded for this immensely. When Evil reigns over the world, you can have to angel girl to do whatever you wish." Satan spoke.

James grinned evilly. "Oh I would love that, my king. Thank you for letting me on this wonderful job, together we can quell light forever!" He said and laughed under his breath.

"Quite right, Jimmy. Now keep up the work." And with that, Satan's face disappeared and it was just a regular mirror once again. James kept grinning as he made a little something for Rose. He desperately wanted to poison it, but he couldn't let his revenge stop evil from ruling. Soon, in time, he'd get his way.

**Now you see why I was dropping small hints about Jimmy from the past 3 chapters? XD I didn't want to have this story go in the direction of Season 1 of the new Doctor Who series because that'd take the whole 'originalness' out of my idea. So I came up with another plot line. :D**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**From now on, They will be in constant danger without them knowing it. Also, play this song: Okami Tribe of Heavenly Kami extended (find it on Youtube, it's a good tune and I wrote this chapter listening to it.)  
**

James came back from the kitchen holding a cup of tea and a basket of chips. By then Rose was waking up from her trance, and James set the stuff down near her. "Here, this should be good." He commented, then stood back as she hauled herself upright.

"Oh god, what happened...? Where are we?" She asked, eying the stuff next to her. Then her eyes fell on James. "Who's that?" She asked. She looked at her back and found her wings still visible. "Oh great, I'm so screwed now..." She hissed.

"It's alright, Rose." James prompted. "Do you know of an angel named Alzas?" He asked. Rose searched through her memory.

"Oh yeah, I remember her. Honestly she was quite daft, and she never talked about her jobs...Then she disappeared one day. She was just gone..." Rose trailed off, avoiding James's gaze.

James sighed deeply, faking his sadness. "So she's gone? I was her job once... She told me what she was. Then she left without saying goodbye." He mumbled. Rose tilted her head.

_Maybe that's why she disappeared. Maybe she got caught for telling James. Then again, that was the same day that the rule of the council being able to spy on jobs was rejected. Could she have been the reason for that rule? _Rose started to feel a burning panic in her stomach. "Most angels who've spilled the beans did that, until one day...One day the council's rule for them being allowed to spy on jobs was rejected. I'm sorry to say it, but.." She trailed off, looking away and lowering her head sadly.

"Sorry to say what?" Both The Doctor and James asked at the same time. Rose looked up, to meet James's gaze. She inwardly cringed. His eyes, they were so familiar... They brought a fearful tone to her emotions every time she looked at them.

"Alzas disappeared on the same day. I think I know why now that they rejected the law..." Rose's throat tightened. _I can't believe that the council would do this. Demons must be hidden away inside them for this, an angel mind would never do that... _She couldn't believe the council would kill an angel for that reason. At least one of them still had a heart to take away the spying law, so these angels wouldn't be punished so harshly.

James inwardly laughed. _She's just connecting the dots. But she still has no idea that I was the one who killed her, only because she knew I had been conspiring with the Demons and king Satan._ "I thought that angels wouldn't be that awful! They're angels!" James exclaimed.

"I know. Now I'm even doubting that my race is as angelic as it seems..." She mumbled. She growled under her breath, eyes narrowing. _If this is true, then my life has been a lie. Jackie always taught me angels were perfect, and now they're obviously not._

"Rose?" The Doctor asked again, waving a hand in her face. Rose snapped to attention.

"Sorry, did you say something?" She asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I was just assuming that it was time to go?" He repeated. Rose's mouth made the shape of an 'o' and she nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks James, ill keep in touch with you." She said. She shook his hand, and the two left James's house. James dropped his act, and his horns flamed as they came from the concealing field, and his tail swished.

"They haven't seen the last of me. Rose is an idiot for trusting me so much, but that's good..." He hissed to himself, an evil grin on his face. He lifted up one of the chairs to reveal a cowering and tied up human.

"Thank you, you've even a great help in my plan. But I'm afraid I need your home from now on." He hissed and kicked the human over. His nails grew Into demon claws and then he attacked.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose walked towards the TARDIS, hand in hand. "Ya know, I think that James is a good guy. He seems nice, but there is one thing about him that worries me..." Rose said.

"Oh? What would that be?" The Doctor asked.

"His eyes. It's like I've seen them before..." Rose mumbled. "It could be quite possible that he could've set off a false alarm when I came into range with him, or something." She admitted.

"Sometimes I really don't get what skills you angels have. What's the point of having them?" The Doctor asked.

Rose shrugged, and they fell silent until Rose stopped dead. Her wings became hidden under James's jacket and she whirled on The Doctor. "Pretend you don't know I'm an angel. Don't ask questions I'll explain later!" She said, and a few seconds later a dark-skinned man came running towards them.

"Rose!" He called, then stopped near them, eying The Doctor. "Who's this?" He asked, suspicious.

Rose gaped, then straightened up. "Mickey, this is The Doctor. Doctor, Mickey." She introduced them and they shook hands.

_Mickey must be some other angel, probably one of Rose's friends. No need to be defensive._ The Doctor thought as he put on a fake smile. "Nice to meet you, Mickey." He forced out. Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"Um, could I talk to Rose in private for a second?" He asked, putting up a fake grin.

"Oh, sure!" He said with a forced cheer. Rose and Mickey dived around the corner, and started a whispered chat.

"Rose, what are you doing? It's a really bad idea to become known to your job!" He hissed. Rose rolled her eyes.

"You think I didn't think about that?! I know the rules better then everyone else because of my mother, and I think this is the best way!" She snapped in reply. He groaned.

"Whatever, but if you fail, then they're going to never forgive you! You said this was a top secret job, what happens if you fail?!" He shot back. Rose bit her lip.

"I dunno. I'd think my mother would convince the council otherwise, since they follow her the most. But just trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Mickey scoffed. "You sure about that?" He snapped, then his eyes widened when he realized what he said.

Rose sighed angrily. "Well it's nice to know that you believe in me. Why did you even come here?" She asked, hissing. But she didn't wait for him to answer. "Just go. Let me do my job." She growled and rounded the corner to go back to The Doctor.

"You alright, Rose?" The Doctor asked, noticing the change in her emotions. She nodded, sighing. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just keep going..." She mumbled, walking ahead of him.

The Doctor frowned and followed her. _Obviously she had a quarrel with Mickey..._ He didn't want to think about what, probably angel stuff. She got to the TARDIS first, and she waited for him to catch up and unlock the door. He did so and the two slipped inside, and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Mickey sighed as he walked through the forest. Okay, so maybe that had been a bit harsh for Rose, but he hadn't meant for that to slip out of his mouth. He was just frustrated with her and didn't want to see her fail. He sighed again and removed the concealing field, readying to take off into the air when he heard a rustling noise behind him.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He ordered. Then came a sick laugh.

"You angels were always so bossy. One of the reasons why I was happy to leave the clouds." The voice called out, Mickey unable to locate where it was coming from.

"Who are you? Show yourself, I mean it!" He shouted. The voice only laughed.

"You know me, as I know you. You know the one I'm after, you just had a fight with her." It said.

Mickey roared. "Now you stay away from Rose! She doesn't need to deal with creepers like you! Whoever you are!"

"Oh, such bossy angels. You're lucky that I can't kill you, even though I want to. You are needed, so I must keep you alive...for now." The voice announced, a sick cackle following.

Mickey kept looking around, trying to find the source of the voice. "I demand to see whoever your working for!" He shouted.

"Oh but you will, very soon you will see him, and you will fear him, you will bow to him before his throne." The voice promised.

Mickey growled. _This would be easier if you could find this voice..._ He thought to himself. "Come out, you thing! I know you're around here somewhere, and I have no patience to wait for you!" He hissed. The voice laughed.

"No patience, eh? Then I don't have to drag this act out. Though you'll be wishing I did once you see me!" The voice said, and then a figure appeared right in front of Mickey.

"Boo!" It said laughing, it's features becoming visible to Mickey. He gasped.

"A demon!" He shouted. The demon laughed.

"Oh not just any demon, I'm your worst nightmare. And Rose's, and the whole angel council's!" The demon announced.

Mickey struggled to get out of the demon's grasp, but the demon held tight. He panted. "Who are you?" He asked once more.

"Who am I?" The demon asked, grinning evilly. "I'm Jimmy." He shouted, and then the two flashed away in a flash of black light.

* * *

Rose shuddered suddenly, feeling a bad feeling shoot up to her brain. She shook her head and sat down on the jump seat, trying to hide the shiver that went down her spine. However, The Doctor saw it anyways. He strode up to her. "What's happened now?" He asked quietly.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. But it's something bad. I have a feeling that something is afoot and I don't know what. But it's going to end up bad for the whole planet, and we might be caught right in the middle of it." She prophesied. The Doctor looked at her fondly. Rose looked down to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"That's not good then, is it?" He played along. Rose nodded, although she was serious.

"It's never going to be good. I hope that I'm incorrect, because if I'm not, then we're all in trouble. Time-Lord, Angel, Human and every other race currently on this planet won't live. It's the work of demons alone that causes every trouble and every quarrel, no other force is involved." She said sadly.

The Doctor dropped the playing act, and became serious himself. He reached for Rose's hand and took it in his, squeezing it slightly. She looked up at him and met his gaze, a look of question in her eyes. He gave a small, sad smile.

"Then let's hope that you are wrong." He mumbled to her. Rose only nodded, staying silent and enjoying his presence in the time of doubt.

**So, the story's starting to get interesting now, right? XD So what do you guys think about the story so far? **

**Welp, tell me! The review button, do you see it? It's calling your name. Go answer it.**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hooray more of this! xD**

Rose flapped her wings lazily in the TARDIS, getting bored of watching The Doctor working under the console. She got up from the seat, stretched and yawned hugely. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, two words flashed across her eyes. _BAD WOLF._ She stumbled back into the jump seat in surprise, eyes wide.

_That was odd._ Lucky for her, The Doctor was too engulfed in his work to notice. So Rose decided to slip away and wander around the ship, wanting to know just how large the place was. She put her wings to rest and chose to head left down the corridor. When she was out of The Doctor's range, she removed the concealing field on her true form. Her halo and white aura appeared, and she truly relaxed for once.

"Don't have to hide this for awhile..." She said happily. This form had no affect on other angels, but when humans caught sight of this form, they did some pretty stupid things. Their emotions toward the angel would intensify greatly. Rose had no idea how The Doctor felt about her, but she made sure to keep this form under a field just in case. She'd already screwed herself on this mission, why screw it up more.

Then the two words struck her again. _BAD WOLF. _Rose stumbled backwards again, blinking rapidly and rubbing her eyes. What the heck was BAD WOLF, and why was appearing to her now? Rose had a bad feeling about it. She continued her long trek through the endless halls of the TARDIS, peeking her head through some of the doors before she continued on.

"I'm probably totally lost in here by now..." She mumbled to herself, straightening out her halo a bit. While she went on, she'd always be met with the words BAD WOLF about every seven minutes or so. Who knew in this machine of time. Finally, what seemed like hours, her trek ended and she somehow ended up right back in the main console room, where The Doctor hadn't badged an inch from his spot. She quickly concealed her true form once more.

"Have fun?" He asked her casually without looking up at her. She stared at him, shaking her head.

"Don't you ever move while you're fixing the TARDIS?" She asked him, amused.

The Doctor sighed, hauling himself up from his spot. "There, I moved. Now you know." He said sarcastically.

Rose laughed. "Well I was just asking, you didn't really have to move." She insisted, then added; "I think I'll go out to fly. Maybe check up on things back home, okay?" She asked.

The Doctor waved his hand. "Go on, I'll wait for you."

Rose nodded, walking out the doors of the TARDIS. She flapped her wings and took off in the sky, leaving the corner alley where the TARDIS was parked. Up higher and higher she flew, right past the first layer of clouds and landed on the second one. She was surprised to she that her home was full of murmuring angels with worried looks on ther faces. What was going on?

"Rose!" A shouted came and down her mother flew to hug her tight. "Oh my god I was sure they'd gotten you too!" She cried. Rose was seriously confused.

"Mum! What's going on here?" She asked. Jackie pulled away.

"You mean you didn't feel it? That feeling of dread that we all felt?" She asked, suspicious.

"That? Yeah I felt it? It was just a wave, right?" She asked, hopeful. Jackie shook her head sadly.

"No Rose, it was real. The devils are at work down below. Everyone has come back to be safe from their grasp. They've got Mickey, and I don't know what they're going to do!" She exclaimed.

Rose's expression turned to guilt and sadness. She had told Mickey to leave! "They took him...?"

Jackie gave Rose a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. We can't get him back now unless we can get into the underworld, and that's impossible for us unless we're caught by a demon." She said. "But, now that we have the problem of demons among us, the jobs of every angel have been put off. You are to remain here for now."

"What? No! You gave me that job for a reason, and I'm not just gonna leave it, I want to complete it!" There was no way she was going to just leave The Doctor, not while she was actually doing the job well. She had been fixing him, making him better.

"Rose, I know what you're feeling, but it's too dangerous to go down to Earth! A demon could pop up outta nowhere and snatch you up in a blink of the eye! I don't want you lost!" Jackie countered. Rose shook her head, annoyed.

"No mum! I'm not leaving my job just like that!" She decided, and with that, the ran back to the edge of the cloud as jumped, descending back to where The Doctor was.

"Rose!" Her mother screamed and was about to go after her when one of the angels from the high council stopped her. "I have to get her!" Jackie protested, but the angel shook his head.

"It's too dangerous to go after her. I'm sorry, but the fate of your daughter is in her own hands. All we can do is wait for her to return." He said softy.

Jackie growled. "This is your fault! You were the ones who voted to give this job to Rose, and now she thinks it's more important than her own life!" She snapped.

"I know that you're still sore over what happened to Pete all those years ago. But the safety of Rose is in her hands just like Pete's was. Rose is smart, and she knows what happened to her father. She may be able to avoid having the same fate." He said sighing.

"She better, or I'm blaming her death on the whole council!" Jackie snapped and stomped off in a rage.

* * *

Rose flew as fast as she could back down to the TARDIS, the words of her mother flooding her mind. Mikey had been taken to the underworld by the hands of a demon. Demons were once again walking the Earth. Who could she trust? Should she trust The Doctor? He said he wasn't a demon, but was that even true? He's done terrible things on his own planet...

Stop. You can trust him, the high council only gives human jobs. Or, on this case, Time-Lord. He did look exactly like a human... Whatever. She could trust him. He's got a flying blue box that can travel anywhere in time and space and two hearts. Demons had no heart. And they certainly didn't have a time machine.

Rose rolled her eyes, kicking herself for ever doubting that The Doctor Wasn't who he said he was. She quickly landed, bolted inside the TARDIS and made sure to lock the doors before she jumped onto the jump seat, breathing heavily. Even if she had come down here with her own will, she didn't want to be caught by a demon. The underworld was a terrible place. Not that she'd ever been down there, but she just knew.

The Doctor looked up, and raised an eyebrow at her. "That was quick."

"Yeah, it was. It was for a very bad reason." Rose mumbled under her breath. The Doctor caught this soft mumble.

"Oh? What would that be?" He asked, suddenly very interested. Rose scoffed. He didn't understand, and he never would. Why would he want to know anyways, she couldn't do anything about it. She felt trapped, and she shrank back from him as he approached her. He tilted his head.

"Something wrong?" He asked, now worried. Rose ignored him and again flashed the words BAD WOLF across her vision. Something, or someone was trying to send her a message. But who, and what did it mean?

"Rose?" The Doctor asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Rose sighed, and decided to tell him the situation.

"Mickey was taken by the demons. He's trapped somewhere in the underworld and that means the demons are once again walking the Earth. They must have some plan that they've set into motion and we'll be caught right in the middle of it. Some kind of attack plan on the angels. All the angels are supposed t stay up in the clouds and abandon their jobs until this is taken care of." Rose said in a huff.

The Doctor nodded. "So are you...?"

Rose gaped. "Of course not! I came back, didn't I? There's no way I was going to leave you." She blurted, then clamped her mouth shut. Okay, that was a great clue to him about her feelings towards him. Great job, Rose! That was a stupid idea.

The Doctor stood there frozen for a moment, then he flashed a grin. "I assumed right." He stood up and walked over to the console. "How about we go back in time, or to the future. Maybe we can see things to help you in this battle." He asked. Rose snapped to attention.

"Won't that create some paradox or something? Me knowing my direct future?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"It was just a suggestion. If you don't want to then fine." He said, blowing it off.

"No no! I wasn't saying not to! I need to know how to beat these things, and get Mickey back!" She insisted, standing up and looking at him with begging eyes. He laughed.

"Right! To the future!" He announced, and the TARDIS roared to life as he flew it through the time vortex and to about a month in the future. The TARDIS landed with a bump and Rose got back on her feet.

"Don't you know how to fly this thing smoothly?" She asked. He didn't answer and Rose rolled her eyes.

Then she debated if this really was a good idea. She was starting to have second thoughts. She had no understanding of Time travel whatsoever, but she did know that if it was changed, then the outcomes changed too. What if they had won the war, and she somehow did the wrong thing, changing the whole outcome and making them lose? The demons could not win, or there would be nothing but evil left on Earth!

Then if the Demons won, she and the rest of the angels would be reduced to Weeping Angels. Weeping angels were the form of the angels when evil had won. They become evil themselves, but that's how they have to look. Rose had met one of those things before, and they are not friendly. They'd zap you back to some random time and let you die there. Just doing the demon's work for them, those lazy evil beings. Every angel knew to stay away from those things, unless you had some kind of death wish.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked. "Stop zoning out on me!" He said to her, and she snapped back to reality.

"Sorry sorry, I was just thinking. So are you sure that it's safe for me to go out there? Without completely messing up time?" She asked, just to make sure. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Rose, if it wasn't safe then I wouldn't have taken you here. Now you can go outside." He reassured her.

She gave him a cute smile before skipping over to the doors and opening them. But her smile instantly dropped when she saw the view in front of her.

"Oh hell!"

**More cliffhangers. xD So what do you think happened?**

**R&R!**


End file.
